


Musings

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This combined work - a drawing and a poem - is dedicated to Starbird1 . It’s not a gift for Christmas, but it was inspired by the Christmas exchange on http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/. The poem was inspired by an exhibition about World War I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own my works of fanfiction/fanart. I do not profit from the stories or drawings, nor would I  
> ever seek to do so. All credit for characters, plot and settings go to the respective original author or artist.

****

 

**Musings**

As children  
we believed in honour;  
we heard our fathers' tales  
of just and noble fights;  
however,  
they turned out  
to be lies and mockery,  
or maybe self-delusions.

Our eyes  
saw harsh reality,  
saw death and sorrow flourish.  
We were so young –  
no wonder  
our skins and souls  
were scarred forever.

We tried to talk  
and yet, we couldn't.  
Our minds were worlds apart  
and clad in armour  
to survive  
one more hour,  
one more day.

We tried to support each other  
in the face of blood and pain.  
Still, we felt helpless  
for we could do so little.  
Our touches?  
Insignificant –  
or so we thought...  
until a battle tore us  
from each other's side.

They told me  
you were lost, or dead,  
and now,  
I'm in a place to heal –  
a place I did not choose.

What shall I say?  
You are alive  
in vivid dreams  
and memories.  
Your voice,  
your words, so precious,  
I hear them now  
as if you were  
right next to me  
all of a sudden.

The human mind –  
a mystery.  
You're gone  
like so many others,  
and yet...  
why do you feel so close?  
So close?


End file.
